galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiss Caste System
In the Shiss Empire, the color of the patch of skin beneath the chin going towards the throat determines the type of activities a Shiss can do as well as who they can associate with. All White Throat Highest caste of Shiss society. They are in control of the government even though they are the least numerous caste. They have the most rights and freedoms. During the expansion of the Shiss Empire, White Throats would be the last to arrive at a colony, waiting until it could provide them with they considered to be essential luxuries. Almost White Throat Anciently called Grey Throats, however still used amongst the lower castes. These are the nobles, the counts, barons and lords of Shiss society. Since Yzzxxxxth the 67th All White Nestling (4654 BC to 4566 BC) often considered the Greatest Nestling of them all; elevated Scientists and Scholars of notable contributions and developments into the Grey Throat Caste (by artificially bleaching the throat skin) This caused much disagreement in the Noble class and they decided to differentiate themselves from "common scholars and scientists" by calling themselves "Almost Whites."This was ratified and made into law by Hyzzwaz the 3rd, aka "The Bloody" (2656 to 2733 OTT). Today the Grey Throats (scientists and scholars) do not exist in society, but occupy a very unique position. They are needed but must be sponsored or attached to a Household of an Almost White. Cooperation and collaboration in terms of science and development is very difficult for the Grey as the individual Almost White families guard their scienctific developments. (The Houses are the closest thing to Shiss Universities.) Yellow Throat Third highest caste of Shiss society. The Yellow Throats can raise up to the level of being responsible for the day-to-day operations within an organization, but normally having no authority to make changes or create policies. Blue Throat Middle caste of Shiss society. During the expansion of the Shiss Empire, the first Blue Throats arrive in either the third or late in the second wave, of Shiss immigrating to the new colony. By the time they arrive, the colony has gotten to the point where it's survival doesn't depend on imported subsistence products, and in fact has started producing some "low lux items." Green Throat Third lowest caste of Shiss society. During the expansion of the Shiss Empire, the first Green Throats arrive in the second wave of Shiss immigrating to the new colony. By the time they arrive, the colony has gotten to the point where it doesn't depend exclusively on imported subsistence products. Red Throat Second lowest caste of Shiss society. During the expansion of the Shiss Empire, Red Throats would be among the first to arrive at an established colony, waiting until it could provide them with the bare essentials. Purple Throat Lowest caste of Shiss society. The Purple Throats have been the lowest and are treated less than slaves and have no rights in the Shiss Society, even though they are the most numerous. During the expansion of the Shiss Empire, Purple Throats would simply be dumped on any suitable marginal planet with only the most basic tools and equipment. If the conditions were too harsh and the colonists died, more Purple Throats were dumped on that world until they managed to become a self sustaining colony. See also: Purple Throat Shiss Category:Shiss Society